


Hippity Hoppity, this crossbow is my property

by PieKie4



Category: Piggy (Roblox)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieKie4/pseuds/PieKie4
Summary: Hi! I'm back to writing (finally)! I'll be posting 1-2 more of these Piggy stories then (finally) finish my Legends episode. I hope you enjoy it! Also, the player's name in this will be 'Pie', after tis I.After Mr. P leaves you behind at the hospital, you and Bunny start heading down to the Metro below the hospital. You and Bunny have time to reflect and talk about each other's backstories and how you got here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hippity Hoppity, this crossbow is my property

Moments after Mr P left them behind, Pie and Bunny start heading down to the Metro below the Hospital. 

Pie asks Bunny "Are you sure your ok? Nothing happened while I was out?" "No, nothing. I did take a quick nap so unless something happened while I took that.. No" Bunny replied. "Whatever you say. How do you know Mr. P anyway?" "He worked with my Dad on some projects. They were close, until what happened to his Wife, Ms. P. She fell ill, very ill. Saving her took up all of 'P's time. How about you? How did you end up here?" 

"Well, I was a detective looking into the disappearance of George Piggy. Got knocked out by one of the infected and woke up inside a bedroom, thankfully I made it out. What about your crossbow. How'd you get that?" Pie questioned and tilted his head. "Oh, it's just a family air loom, my Mother gave it to me when I was 7, started taking lessons to use it responsibly about a month after that." Bunny quickly grabbed a bit of wood and loaded it in the crossbow "Just in case." She said. 

"Do you know how far down this thing is? We've been walking for five minutes now." "About another two to get there. You sure the bear isn't following us?" "Very sure, locked the door to get down here. Thankfully." Pie assured. "Good, I'm going to take a rest when we get down here, you can get the train going yourself right?"

Hi! Pie here just to say that this would start of chapter 7 so I'm just going to copy and paste the chats in here so if you haven't played it, you can still read and understand!

"We're almost out of there. I just need to rest a little..." "Don't worry Bunny, we're getting out of here!"


End file.
